Sword Art Online: The Rebirth (Hetalia-SAO Mash-up)
by xXFranceyPantsXx
Summary: Alfred Jones and his friends find themselves tangled in the world of Sword Art Online after their friend, Kiku, created a real-life NerveGear. Little did they know of the challenges they were about to face.. and of a secret that could ultimately destroy them all. (Multiple pairings included. Cover page is temporary :3)
1. Preface (A Quick Guide)

This is a Hetalia-Sword Art Online crossover. The characters were from Hetalia and the setting is Sword Art Online. If you don't understand either one, please just look it up in their respective wikis or message me so I could explain :3 Thanks for reading!

* * *

Character Guide:

1. Alfred Jones - the United States of America

2. Arthur Kirkland - the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (a.k.a. England)

3. Francois Bonnefoy - the French Republic (a.k.a. France)

4. Ivan Braginsky - the Russian Federation (a.k.a. Russia)

5. Wang Yao - the People's Republic of China (a.k.a. China)

6. Ludwig Beilschmidt - the Federal Republic of Germany (a.k.a. Germany)

7-8. Feliciano and Lovino Vargas - the Italian Republic (a.k.a. North and South Italy, respectively)

9. Matthew Williams - Canada

10. Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia

11. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - the Kingdom of Spain (a.k.a. Spain)

12. Kiku Honda - the State of Japan (a.k.a. Japan)

13. Kuroi Honda - the dark version of Kiku (Japan)

* * *

This is a multi-shipping story so there will be a lot of pairings in this. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Beyond the Horizon

CHAPTER ONE: Beyond the Horizon (Alfred's POV)

Have you ever had a dream of a magical place where everything seemed to be amazingly awesome and grand? Have you thought of a place where you can play as a knight and be just this great dude who goes off to defeat large armies and shit like that? I have. I even wished for its realization. I wished for it so hard. It's true what they say though. "Be careful what you wish for".

If we — I — had known better, we wouldn't have come to this world— the world that made all my dreams come true.. Almost. It's where all your imaginations come alive, where you can live that dream of being a knight in this amazingly fertile, beautiful place. This is the place that makes you a real knight in shining armor. This is a world of fighting, and of a constant struggle to survive. This world is called Aincrad, and I'm currently in a virtual reality game called Sword Art Online: The Rebirth— the first of its class! Oh, and it's also a death game.

Somewhere out of this world lies my body, weak and fragile.. Perhaps even near to death. Only my mind is working right now. If I die here, I die there.. In the real world. Same goes to all the thousands of players that entered this game the same way I did. Same goes to my friends. Once your Health Points drop to zero, it's game over. You die. For good.

By the way, my name is Alfred Jones. I used to represent the country of United States of America in the real world. Now, I'm a level 90 Swordsman in Aincrad working to beat the game. I've lived in this world for a full year now with my friends. Damn, time flies by so fast.

"Alfred, you bloody git! Get up already! You need to lead the search party already! Hurry up!" Someone just yelled at me from the door.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" I yelled back at them, trying to make them stop screaming at me for not getting up. My folks are demanding as fuck. As I got up, I saw a glimpse of a blonde-haired man with bright green eyes frowning at me from the door before he went on his own way. Oooh that guy turns me on sometimes, even if he's mad!

That was Arthur Kirkland, my boyfriend. He doesn't like to admit it, but he _is_ my boyfriend. We've been officially together for more than four months already, but we've known each other since the dawn of time. He represented the country of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland when he was in the real world. He and I are tight. He's quite the annoying fucktard though. He's always bossing me around even though I'm in a higher position than him. Well, better get ready. Dressing up— and by dressing up, I mean pushing damn buttons from the touch screen menu under the equipment section— I double checked my tasks and, noting that I only had some papers to sign and a search party to lead for the day, went on my way.

Out of my room, I passed by several corridors inside the guild's castle and walked to the entrance hall where Arthur was standing, waiting in anger I bet. I slowly crept behind him and hugged him from behind, causing him to leap and gasp in surprise. Boy! That was kinda gay. Wait, he _is_ gay. I just laughed at his priceless face.

"You git! What's wrong with you? Don't go off glomping people like that!" he angrily yelled at me, flustered as he was. Honestly, I could say he was scared to death.

With a grin, I replied, "Well, you looked too serious! This is just a search for the next boss room! And since I'm like totally awesome, we can get that boss room in no time so no need to get all serious and shit!"

"Alfred, you know that's not _that_ easy, right? Remember the last time?" Oh man, that again. Arthur had to point out _that_ again. "You almost got your ass whipped by that Minotaur! Its horns got stuck in your leg and who had to carry your fat ass back to HQ? Me!" I cringed at that. The injury almost cost me my life. My HP almost dropped to zero! Still, I can't let the past deter me from doing what I needed to do, right?

"Relax, Arthur! I got it this time! I just… wasn't prepared that time!" I retorted, even though I know he's right. But damn, that time was horrible. "Trust me on this, alright?"

Slowly, Arthur made his way towards me and gave me a gentle kiss, which I honestly wasn't expecting. "Alfred, please. Just take care this time, okay? I don't know what I'll do without you.. Here."

A gentle smile came up my face as I kissed his forehead back gently. "Don't worry. I'll do my best not to get into trouble again. Besides, we have Mattie and Gil with us today so I'm sure we'll be alright." Yeah, right.

From the corner of my right eye, I saw Mattie come out of his room and walk towards us. I retracted from Arthur quickly and smiled at him. Little bro didn't need to see us being all lovey-dovey. As Mattie came up towards us, he waved and smiled at us.

"Hey, you two! Ready for the search?" Mattie asked, standing next to us as he did. Honestly, Mattie looked weak but Arthur and I knew that he was a level 93 Swordsman, higher than both of us. Mattie just didn't want us to see.

"Yeah, we are. We're just waiting for Gilbert. Where is he?" Arthur replied to Mattie. Where _is_ Gilbert?

"YO CUTIES!" A loud-mouthed ass exclaimed from behind us. Dear god, it was him. Gilbert. "The awesomeness has arrived and now you can all be awesome too! Now, let us go to the dungeons where we shall vanquish the evil— ACK!" I just smacked his face from his side.

"Shut it, Gil. I'm in charge today." I casually told him before walking out of the hall. As I looked to the new morning sun, I yelled at them, saying, "Let's go get 'em, boys!"

* * *

You know those days when you know you're fucked up? When all of the bad things just start happening and you find yourself in an endless cycle of one step forward and two steps back? Do you know those days when nothing just seemed to go your way?

Damn. This is one of those days.

"Arthur! Watch out!" I screamed out, running quickly so I could get to him on time. A huge sword was headed my boyfriend's head, ready to cut it right off. Luckily, being the awesome hero that I was, I was able to get there on time to parry the sword away before anyone could get hurt.

The gigantic sword was being used by a bipedal dragon-like creature several feet tall. We call him the Lizard Guy. Everyone else calls him the Dragon Warrior and shit. Quickly, I used my super awesome sword skill and, with my amazingly awesome speed, I was able to cut Lizard Guy's head off.

"Take that, Lizzie!" I yelled in victory while doing a victory dance. "Who's the man?!"

"Not you!" Arthur yelled at me before pushing me to the side as another Lizard Guy dashed towards us. Damn, these guys are just everywhere! Me and Arthur fell to the floor, scrambling to get up. The Lizard Guy made its way towards us. With its sword held high, Lizard Guy took a pick of his target and roared loudly before racing towards us once more.

A breeze flew by me then.. THUD. Lizard Guy was dead and shattered into a million pieces. In front of us stood Mattie who, in all his mighty glory, held his badass sword out after defeating the damn lizard. He smiled and helped us up quickly.

"Are you guys alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Mattie asked us, pretty concerned.

"We're okay, Mattie. Your big brother is being a douche again." Arthur replied to Mattie in a sour voice. Whoops. I think I upset him again.

A loud screech suddenly echoed the dungeon halls, and then a loud thud. There were groans and pants from a distance. The three of us looked at each other and noticed one thing. "Where's Gil?"

Quickly, we raced to find our friend. The dungeon was pretty much a maze so it took us quite a while to find him. When we did, it was almost horrible to see. All around Gilbert was blood. A huge monster laid lifeless on the floor, slowly shattering and disappearing. Gilbert panted hard; his sword was buried deep inside the monster as he held onto it. I noticed Gil's HP bar. It was red.

"You guys.. Are so late.. I had to take on the mid-boss by myself..!" Gilbert grinned like an idiot and fainted, body hitting the floor hard.

In a second, Mattie was there to help Gilbert by giving him a healing crystal that would raise the guy's HP bar again. Once Gilbert was in the safe HP zone again, Mattie gave him a quick kiss to the forehead before saying. "Don't make me worry like that again." Their time to be all lovey-dovey.

I looked at the time and sighed a bit. "Guys, time to go back. We can't afford to stay any longer." We all had a schedule to keep in order to make sure the guild was running smoothly. Any changes with the time could destroy the whole guild's operation. We were _that_ organized. When everything was settled, I led everyone to the dungeon exit and saw a beautiful sunset just as we got out.

"Hey Alfred.. Do you think we'll still be able to get back home?" Arthur asked me, his eyes looking down to the ground. I knew he was scared. Scared that he and I, and everyone else for that matter, would not be able to survive. I honestly didn't know how to answer him. It was hard to answer something regarding death and life.. especially since I wasn't aware of anything going on in the real world. All I knew was that we had to get to Floor 100 and defeat the final boss. How could I tell him something I'm not sure of?

I noticed that Mattie and Gil were already on their way back home to the teleportation pad a few meters away. Activating the portal, they disappeared as soon as blue lights engulfed them. Perhaps they were going back to their own house?

Arthur hugged me from behind as he noticed my thinking face and gave me a quick peck to the cheek. "Take me beyond the horizon, Al. Let's go back home.. To our real home."

"We will. Don't worry.. We will." I gave him a gentle peck on the lips before starting out for home.

_We will get back home.._

* * *

Well, that's a wrap! Sorry it's quite long~ :3 Thanks for reading and I'll update again soon! :D


End file.
